


Moving Together

by CatrinaSL



Series: Polyship Week [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Kelly References, Moving In Together, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Polyship Week, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, implied future Darcy/Sam/Natasha, lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Darcy take the next big step in their relationship... toward Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Together

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148509136433/here-it-is-the-moment-everyone-but-especially)!
> 
> August 23rd - [domestic](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic)
> 
> [The Prompt!](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/132867329481/imagine-your-polyship-shopping-for-a-house-big) (I started here, and then the fic kind of took on a life of its own, moved out of its parents' house, and went to college on the other side of the country without coming home for holidays or anything.)
> 
> Imagine your polyship shopping for a house big enough for everyone to have their own private bedroom, only to end up all piling into one or two rooms most nights anyway so their “bedrooms” end up more like “personalized storage rooms”.

"Are you serious?"

Sam, usually so self-assured, floundered a little. "Well, it's a big step, but... yeah. We have an extra bedroom, so you'd have your own space, but you're welcome to sneak into bed with me whenever you want."

He smiled just like he had when he'd first asked her out: flirty, with hints of a blush.

Darcy sighed, but grinned. Sam pulled her close for a kiss.

"Darcy," he said, sounding earnest. "Move in with me."

She was still reluctant. "Steve and Nat are okay with this?"

Sam shrugged, shifting closer Darcy in his arms. "Steve is fine with it; for him it's just getting another roommate." He smiled a little slyly. "Natasha's the one who told me to get on with it and ask you. I think she has a crush."

Darcy's eyes widened in shock. "Uhhh, seriously?" Because she had a crush on Natasha, too. Like, a  _ huge _ crush. She'd admired Natasha even before either of them started dating Sam, and he knew it; he was the one who told Darcy she was poly. 

She stepped back a little. "Wait, is this... does she want me to..." Darcy took a deep breath and swallowed.

Sam shrugged. "She hasn't said anything like that, but you can be sure that if she does, she won't be quiet about it."

Her boyfriend was asking her to move in with him and all Darcy could think about was his girlfriend. "I'm all twitterpated," she reported.

"I can see that," he laughed, bending down to kiss her.

"Okay." Darcy took another deep breath, this one to clear her mind and think about the advantages of moving out of the Tower. She spent over half her time in Sam's bedroom anyway, and this way getting up to go to work in the morning wouldn't involve complaining that she'd left the pair of boots she wanted to wear back at her place. She'd have free baking reign in that kitchen (not that she didn't in Tony's, but he always demanded a high tribute of a dozen of whatever she was making for his own). And there was something to be said for having her own space that neither Jane nor Bruce nor JARVIS could barge into (not that she didn't love them with all her heart).

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She grinned. "Yes. I will move in with you."

Sam whooped and picked her up, spinning her around Disney-princess style.

* * *

Darcy had always found Steve kind of stiff and unapproachable until she found out he and Nat were together. Then it took a couple of months of hanging around their place to overcome his shyness, and now...

"Is this your rock collection or something?" Steve asked as he carried a box labelled "OMG, SHOES" into the house like it was actually heavy for him.

"Quit whining," Darcy said, sticking her tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"What are you making for dinner tonight?" Natasha asked when Darcy joined her, tossing another load of clothes on the bed.

"Lasagna!" Steve exclaimed hopefully.

"Oh, I see how it is," Darcy joked. "And here I thought I was taking the next step in a serious relationship, but you people just want me for my body."

Natasha's look turned slightly lascivious as she turned to hang a few of Darcy's dresses in the closet.

" _ I _ just want you for your lasagna," Steve confessed.

"It's good to know I'm wanted," Darcy replied, flicking the look back at Nat.

"Are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Sam asked when he entered with a lamp.

“No," all three of them claimed in unison, the girls both looking slightly guiltier than the innocent Steve.

Steve coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like, "Lasagna!"

* * *

They left Steve to clean the pan (that is, to both finish off the leftovers  _ and _ do the dishes) and collapsed on Darcy's bed.

"This was a good decision," Sam said, staring at the stars he'd spent part of the afternoon sticking to the ceiling.

"Fastest move ever," Darcy agreed. "Usually when I move it's just 'order some pizzas' afterward. I've never had time to make my Gran's lasagna."

Sam shrugged. "Well, when you've got four people, it goes faster."

Darcy skipped over a dirty joke she could have made and rolled onto her side. "You too tired to make out?" she asked.

"Never," Sam replied. "Steve carried all the heavy boxes anyway."

"Awesome," Darcy said, and flopped on top of him.

* * *

Even though Jane definitely missed her, Darcy knew that moving in with Sam, Steve, and Nat had been a great decision. She loved waking up next to Sam in her bed (or in his). She loved watching Steve nuzzle Nat's neck before breakfast in the morning. She loved that Sam greeted her with a kiss when she got home from work. She loved cuddling with Sam, flirting with Nat, and snarking with Steve.

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: Sam and Nat are together, and Steve and Nat are together, but Sam and Steve are not together. Also, Sam and Darcy are together, but Darcy is not with anyone else in the house... yet.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/149371308538/moving-together)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
